


Listless

by CrimsonRoseAlchemist



Series: YOI One-Word Prompts [8]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Depressing, Depression, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, One Shot, One Word Prompts, POV Third Person, Random & Short, References to Depression, Sad, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Shorts, Sick Character, listless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 13:57:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14058465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonRoseAlchemist/pseuds/CrimsonRoseAlchemist
Summary: One word prompt: ListlessHe began to drown in everything he let spill from his heart, flowing through and climbing up his throat to ease the burden in his chest.





	Listless

Spring turned into an April thunderstorm; grey and cold and dead. What once were bright viridans now stared straight ahead, listless and defeated. Locks once bright and shining were pieces of straw framing a pale face, all color in his cheeks faded away. He was translucent, sinking further into the white bed sheets with each passing day. Soon enough, he would be as blanched as them; invisible.

He used to fight- he used to grasp at anything to stay afloat. He poured himself out, over and over. He had something to fight for; something to lose. He began to drown in everything he let spill from his heart, flowing through and climbing up his throat to ease the burden in his chest. Only nose and lips exposed, he still managed to take in breaths of air. Now, he was fully submerged.

The fight was the last thing to leave- even after the green in his eyes had floated out into the room, disappearing somewhere, he still had his fight. The viridian dispersed out an open window, sprinkling onto the grass below when the air was still mild and not a drop of rain would fall from the sky.

His skin went next, the window closing as storms set in. The color in his locks joined the pink of his skin- it all faded away with the sun and was sucked into the tempest in the sky. Thunder rumbled, but he didn’t stir. The sheets looked a bit greyer- he sunk even further into their cold embrace.

As a ghost reached out, it feared it may break a brittle strand. Instead, the hand was retracted, resting on the chill of the sheets. He spoke, but he knew the boy didn’t hear a word. There was nothing left behind those eyes- his will to live had been sucked into the vacuum of hurt that never seemed to lessen.

“Yura.”

Voice calm and sounding soft, but chest tightening. There was nothing he could do, and the words tasted like vomit in the back of his throat. He spoke what he would want to hear, but the pale face turned away, staring at the pristine wall as if it might suck him in like the sheets.

“Yura, don’t you want to come home?”

The words were unspoken, but Viktor still heard them inside of his head. The phantom of what Yuri used to be turned back, cracked lips stretching into something like a smile. It settled in the pit of Viktor’s stomach, ribs cracking and bone shards splintering every organ inside his chest. 

_I will go home_.

He closed the eyes of April, and let himself be taken home, where May would bloom once more.


End file.
